1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a connection structure of a circuit member including a light-transparent electrode, and a circuit member including a metal electrode in accordance with a solder material.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, a light-transparent circuit member such as a glass substrate includes a light-transparent electrode. For example, in a case of electrically connecting a liquid crystal display substrate and a flexible substrate (FPC), it is necessary to connect a metal electrode of the FPC and a light-transparent electrode of the liquid crystal display substrate. However, the light-transparent electrode is less likely to be wetted to a melted solder material, and thus it is difficult to achieve a satisfactory connection state. Accordingly, there is suggested a technology in which the light-transparent electrode is coated with a metal plating with high wettability, and then the metal electrode and the light-transparent electrode are connected to each other with a solder material (refer to Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 58-182684).
However, when coating the light-transparent electrode with the metal plating, the cost increases. On the other hand, an inter-electrode connection method, which is called a chip on glass (COG) or film on glass (FOG) which uses an anisotropic conductive film (ACF) instead of the solder material, is suggested (refer to Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2012-190804).